Une semaine aux sports d'hiver
by bambiemag
Summary: La famille Scofield/Tandredi/Burrows/Donovan part se ressourcer aux sports d'hiver. Venez vivre une semaine d'humour et tendresse à leurs côtés.
1. J0 Arrivée

J (Samedi) : Arrivée

_**Une semaine aux sports d'hiver**_

J (Samedi) : Arrivée

Lincoln pénètre le premier dans l'appartement et se dirige d'emblée vers l'une des deux chambres. Il jette un coup d'œil dans chacune d'elle puis déclare que Véro et lui vont prendre la première, qui est aussi la plus grande bien sûre. Sa fiancée arrive derrière lui.

« Tu pourrais peut-être la laisser à ton frère. » Lui suggère-t-elle.

Lincoln la regarde en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Michael arrive derrière eux, chargé comme une mule.

« En quel honneur devrais-je faire ça ? Interroge l'aîné.

Il t'a sorti de tôle. Lui rappelle-t-elle.

Je l'en ai sorti aussi.

Elle sourit devant cette affirmation que Lincoln lance à tout bout de champs. Elle n'a pas envie de lui répéter encore une fois que se faire enfermer dans une prison de haute sécurité pour sortir son frère n'a rien de comparable au fait de contacter l'ambassade américaine au Panama pour mettre en place un procès qui était de toute façon gagné d'avance. Elle sait déjà ce qu'il répondrait : « c'est l'intention qui compte »

Lincoln regarde son frère et lui dit d'un air espiègle :

« Privilège de l'âge petit. »

Le petit en question sourit en dandinant de la tête. Il va pour répliquer quelque chose quand Sara, qui devine que la conversation va tourner à la querelle de cours d'école, vient clore le débat en affirmant que la petite chambre lui convient parfaitement. Elle entraîne son compagnon dans l'autre pièce pour y déposer leurs affaires alors que LJ débarque dans la chambre que son père a choisie et regarde le lieu.

« Et moi je dors où ? »

Lincoln avise le berceau qui est dans le coin et répond en souriant :

« Là. »

LJ fronce les sourcils et décrète que ce n'est pas drôle. Lincoln hausse le ton pour que son frère et sa petite amie entendent :

« C'est bien, Mike, quand vous vous serez décidé à faire un gosse, on pourra revenir en vacances ici. »

Véronica sourit.

« Mais ça voudra dire qu'il faudra leur laisser la chambre mon chéri. » Lui fait-elle remarquer.

Il fronce les sourcils. Visiblement il n'a pas pensé à ça. Michael passe la tête par la porte.

**« **Vous n'avez qu'à faire le bébé en premier, comme ça vous pourrez garder la chambre.

Ah non, j'ai déjà assez de mon grand bébé qui est là. » Répond Lincoln

Il désigne LJ du menton. Celui-ci le regarde et proteste :

« Je ne suis plus un bébé.

Dans ce cas, tu vas dormir parterre. »

Le fils regarde Véronica puis revient sur son père.

« Dans la même chambre que toi ? Pas question, tu ronfles trop fort ! »

Lincoln s'assoit sur le lit pour tester le matelas, puis relève la tête vers son fils.

« Tu as le choix entre mes ronflements et d'autres bruits beaucoup plus gênants que feront ton oncle et ta future tante.

Parce que Véro et toi vous n'allez pas faire ce genre de bruits peut-être ? »

Michael repasse à nouveau la tête par la porte de la chambre ayant entendu la conversation et déclare :

« Comme ton père l'a fait remarquer, il est plus vieux alors il lui faut quelques conditions pour obtenir certaines choses. »

Il sourit à son frère qui rit à son tour, trouvant la répartie de bonne guerre.

« Ou c'est peut-être parce que Véro et moi avons atteint un niveau de communion qui va au-delà du sexe. » Avance-t-il.

LJ se bouche les oreilles

« Oh pitié… » Supplie-t-il, ne voulant pas entendre ce genre de choses.

Michael éclate de rire.

« C'est ce qu'on dit avant de prendre une petite pilule bleue Linc ! »

Les deux frères se regardent droit dans les yeux pour déterminer qui aura le dernier mot.

« En parlant de pilule bleue, j'espère que tu as fait le stock Mike parce que vu les envies de ta petite amie, il va falloir assurer. » Lance Lincoln en faux frère.

C'est au tour de Sara de passer la tête par la porte et de protester. Michael la regarde en secouant la tête.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! Lui assure-t-il.

C'est ça… on règlera ça ce soir Michael ! » Lui promet-elle, faussement en colère.

LJ regarde tour à tour le couple et son père et annonce avec dépit :

« Ok, je prends les ronflements. »

Véronica, en belle-mère prévenante, lui tend alors la boite de boules quiès qu'elle a, heureusement, pensé à prendre avant de partir.


	2. J1 Première descente

J1 (Dimanche) : Première descente

Michael attend en bas de la piste verte. Il y a longtemps qu'il l'a descendue, parce que le vert est ce qu'il y a de plus facile, et que, bien qu'il y a quelques années déjà qu'il n'a pas remis les pieds sur une piste de ski, certaines choses ne s'oublient pas. Aussi il a retrouvé instinctivement les réflexes nécessaires. Il ne semble pourtant pas que se soit le cas pour les autres qui mettent un temps fou à descendre cette petite piste de rien du tout. Heureusement pour lui, la patience est la plus grande de ses qualités et c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de s'asseoir pour les attendre. Enfin décider n'est pas vraiment le terme puisque le snow board a cet inconvénient, que dés que l'on n'est plus en mouvement, il devient difficile de se tenir debout. Il aperçoit Sara et LJ qui ne vont plus tardés à le rejoindre. Il sourit en voyant sa délicieuse petite amie dans sa combinaison bleu clair. Elle est vraiment ravissante, et il se dit qu'elle est peut-être encore plus sexy habillée ainsi que vêtue d'un bikini. Enfin non, il exagère, mais quand elle a proposé des vacances au soleil, il a associé ce terme au fait d'être très dénudé, et bien qu'il n'ai aucun problème avec la nudité de Sara (en privée bien sûre), il en a un avec sa propre nudité à lui. Parce que, qui dit soleil, dit torse nu, et dans ce cas, ça signifie également attirer les regards et il avoue qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on fixe son torse. Quant au fait de porter des manches longues comme le lui a suggéré Linc, c'est « hors de question, j'ai déjà dû supporter les manches longues pendant les horribles semaines que j'ai passées à Sona ». C'est donc tout naturellement que l'idée d'une semaine aux sports d'hiver leur est venue. Ils ont ainsi pris le premier avion pour la Suisse, et voilà Michael assis dans la neige, respirant l'air frais des Alpes. Sara s'arrête auprès de lui et lui sourit. Elle skie merveilleusement bien et il est heureux de partager cette passion avec elle. LJ arrive à son tour. Il est lui aussi mordu de snow board, bien que son père ne l'ait jamais emmené aux sports d'hiver. Et ça se voit d'ailleurs, car Lincoln semble très empoté sur ses skis. Il n'en a jamais fait et supporte assez mal de voir tout le monde, y compris sa fiancée et son fils se débrouiller mieux que lui. Mais Véronica ne semble pas voir à quel point ses « par là mon amour » peuvent agacer son futur mari. C'est certainement pour ça d'ailleurs qu'au moment où elle lui conseille d'aller plus à droite, Lincoln s'empêtre dans ses skis et tombe en atterrissant bien sûre aux pieds de Michael. Il a la tête dans la neige et Michael se contient de ne pas éclater de rire. Néanmoins, lorsque Lincoln redresse la tête et voit le sourire moqueur de son petit frère, il sait qu'il ne coupera pas à ses railleries.

« Un problème Linc ? »

Lincoln essaie de se redresser.

« Ils sont trop grands ces skis ! » Décrète-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Alors là Michael ne peut plus se retenir et éclate de rire. Véronica est en train de ramasser les bâtons qu'il a perdus au passage et revient auprès d'eux en demandant :

« Rien de casser mon amour ? »

Il ferme les yeux et se sent envahi d'un certain agacement à l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Et ce ne sont pas les rires de son frère et de son fils, qui s'y est mis aussi (tiens penser à le déshériter celui-là), qui vont l'apaiser. Heureusement, Sara, la douce Sara, descend à son niveau et vient l'aider à se relever.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir. » Tente-t-elle de le rassurer.

Il lui sourit et prend la main qu'elle lui tend.

« Ouais, c'est facile à dire, tu skies comme une pro. D'ailleurs je ne t'avais pas soupçonné d'être aussi douée. »

Elle lui sourit en lui rendant son bonnet.

« Je suis une fille de riche Lincoln. Je sais skier, monter à cheval, jouer du piano, parler le français et danser la valse. Je t'apprendrai tout ça si tu veux. » Propose-t-elle gentiment. Lincoln sourit et ajoute :

« Oui, et il n'y a pas que ça que tu fais bien apparemment. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Michael qui a cessé de rigoler.

**« ** N'est-ce pas Mike ? » Demande-t-il pour que son frère confirme, mais lorsqu'il tourne de nouveau la tête vers Sara, un sourire sur les lèvres, il croise le regard noir de la jeune femme. Il comprend qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas rire de celle qui vient de l'aider. Elle tend les bras et le pousse. Il se retrouve à nouveau sur les fesses et la regarde, incrédule.

« Ne comptes plus sur moi pour t'apprendre quoi que se soit… à part les bonnes manières peut-être ! » S'exclame-t-elle avant de rejoindre le télésiège un peu plus loin. Michael se relève difficilement car il est mort de rire. Il va jusqu'à Lincoln et s'arrête devant lui. Il lui tend les mains.

« Ouah elle a du caractère ta copine. » Remarque-t-il à juste titre.

Il rit et prend les mains de son frère en ajoutant :

« Tu as intérêt à assurer au lit avec un tempérament pareil ! »

Michael relâche les mains de son frère qui retombe à nouveau par terre. Il secoue la tête et plisse les yeux.

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça Linc ! »

Il s'éloigne le laissant là. Lincoln n'en revient pas que le couple ait aussi peu d'humour. Il regarde alors sa fiancée et n'aime absolument pas l'air sévère qu'elle prend pour affirmer :

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot Lincoln tu le sais ? »

Elle commence à s'en aller elle aussi en direction du télésiège tandis que Lincoln lui clame :

« Je plaisantais !!! »

Il regarde son fils.

« Suis-je le seul à avoir de l'humour ? » Demande le père.

LJ éclate de rire et vient enfin aider son père à se relever.

« Mon pauvre papa… tu es un incompris. »


	3. J2 Bataille de neige

J2 (Lundi) : Bataille de neige

Sara se défait de ses skis et regarde Michael et LJ faire la course en surf. Ils ont pris la « piste » derrière le chalet. Une « piste » non damée et qui promet de leur offrir de belles gamelles s'ils continuent à la prendre. Mais ils apprécient vraiment d'arriver ainsi au pied de leur chalet. Véro et Lincoln arrivent eux de l'autre côté, à pied. Lincoln n'est pas encore assez à l'aise pour emprunter ce genre de « piste » et Véro, préfère venir avec lui. Surtout qu'en bon gentleman, il a accepté de lui porter ses skis. Elle est sûre cependant qu'il ne le fera pas toute la semaine, mais pour l'instant elle profite de cette serviabilité. Ils s'arrêtent pour regarder LJ et Michael doutant de l'issue de leur affrontement. Linc espère secrètement qu'ils vont tomber, sans se faire mal évidemment. Mais il aimerait une bonne petite chute dont il pourrait leur rabattre les oreilles pendant toute la semaine, parce qu'il en a marre d'être le plus mauvais des 5. Il se dit parfois qu'il aurait vraiment dû rester avec Véronica à l'époque où elle étudiait dans le Colorado, parce que c'est là qu'elle a appris à skier. Michael et LJ arrivent finalement en même temps auprès de Sara.

« Je te promets que je te mettrai ta raclée demain oncle Mike. » Lui assure le jeune homme ce à quoi Michael répond en souriant :

« Tu peux toujours l'espérer LJ. »

Il défait les attaches du surf et vient jusqu'à sa petite amie qu'il embrasse avec douceur. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et ils se sourient avant de se donner un autre baiser. Ils ont l'air de penser qu'ils sont seuls sur cette terre. Et Lincoln aurait bien envie de leur rappeler qu'il y a des chambres pour ça mais le fait qu'il ait dû s'excuser plusieurs fois auprès de Sara la veille et qu'il ait dû promettre à Michael de ne plus faire de réflexion qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise, l'arrête un peu. Par contre, LJ n'a rien promis lui et, alors que Michael semble bien concentrer sur les lèvres de Sara, une boule de neige lui atterrit dans le cou. Il détache sa bouche de celle de sa compagne et rentre le cou dans les épaules en sentant cette traînée de neige froide (pourquoi on n'a pas encore inventé la neige chaude ?) glisser lentement dans son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. Sara le regarde un instant ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe puis voit LJ sourire un peu plus loin. Michael se retourne et constate que son neveu est visiblement ravi de son coup.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… » Lui annonce-t-il avec un calme absolument pas rassurant.

LJ sourit un peu plus et se baisse pour ramasser une autre boule de neige. Grossière erreur. Michael profite de cet instant d'inattention pour courir vers lui et le plaquer dans la neige tel un joueur de rugby. LJ hurle tandis que Michael l'ensevelit de neige sous les regards amusés de Sara, Véro et Linc. Celui-ci semble penser que son frère et son fils sont aussi immatures l'un que l'autre et il évoque d'ailleurs cette théorie à haute voix. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprête à ranger les skis dans le placard réservé à cet effet, une masse froide lui atterrit dans le dos. Il se retourne et voit Sara la main levée, prête à lancer une autre boule de neige. Il la prévient alors :

« Je te conseille de lâcher ça Sara… »

Elle sourit.

« Ah oui ? » Demande-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Ils se fixent un instant, ne tenant absolument plus compte de la bataille qui se déroule entre Mike et LJ juste à leur pied.

« Je crois que tu as raison Lincoln… »

Elle lui lance la boule qu'il évite de justesse.

« Oh ça tu vas me le payer ! » Lui promet-il avant de courir vers elle ce qui n'est pas évident avec ces horribles bottes de ski qui pèsent un kilo chacune. L'avantage pour lui c'est qu'elle porte exactement les mêmes chaussures et qu'elle court donc moins vite. Après quelques enjambées, il parvient à l'attraper par la taille et l'emmène dans un endroit où il y a plus de neige. Elle se débat et crie tout en riant, ce qui attire l'attention de son compagnon. Il relève la tête vers elle et LJ en profite alors pour ramasser de la neige et en badigeonner le visage de Michael. Tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Lincoln est au-dessus de Sara et la roule littéralement dans la neige, Michael parvient à se débarrasser de LJ et court jusqu'à son frère qu'il plaque violemment au sol. Lincoln ne s'est pas attendu à ça et perd un instant le fil de ce qui est en train de se passer. Il se retrouve la tête dans la neige et sent un poids sur lui. Il sait que ce n'est pas Sara, elle n'a pas assez de force pour ça. Il réussit à se retourner et découvre son frère au-dessus de lui, le noyant littéralement sous la poudre blanche. Alors qu'il se débat, il est soulagé de voir LJ s'accrocher au cou de son oncle pour essayer de l'aider. C'est un peu humiliant d'avoir besoin de son fils pour se débarrasser de son petit frère, mais il faut bien avouer que les deux séjours en prison de Michael lui ont appris à se défendre. La force combinée de LJ et Lincoln vient à bout de Michael qui se retrouve dos au sol et se voit submerger à son tour par la neige qui est autour. Heureusement pour lui, il a une petite amie qui est un ancien médecin de prison, et qui a donc appris les gestes qui « sauvent ». Elle se jette sur LJ préférant sans aucun doute affronter l'ado que sa brute de père. Ils se retrouvent emmêlés les uns avec les autres ne sachant plus qui s'attaque à qui. Cependant, dans ce chaos, Lincoln distingue nettement que Véronica est à l'écart et qu'elle s'amuse beaucoup de la situation. Il se lève alors et court jusqu'à elle. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouve telle un sac de pomme de terre sur l'épaule de Lincoln avant d'être elle aussi allongée dans la neige. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un instant que son fiancé commencerait à appliquer l'adage du mariage « pour le meilleur et pour le pire ». Et bien que leur union n'aura lieu que dans six mois, l'un comme l'autre savent déjà que cet instant restera gravé dans leur mémoire, mais certainement pas comme le pire.


	4. J3 Surprise dans la salle de bain

J3 (Mardi) : Surprise dans la salle de bain

Le plus gros problème qui s'est posé à Sara et Véronica dans la cohabitation à 5, c'est la salle de bain. Ce sont des femmes, et comme la plupart des femmes, elles aiment prendre le temps de se pomponner. Ce qu'elles n'ont pas prévu en plus c'est que 2 des 3 « mâles » présents dans ce chalet aiment également squatter la salle de bain à tout bout de champ. L'un étant un ado, l'autre un ingénieur en génie civile qui bien qu'habitué à une toilette spartiate dans les deux prisons qu'il a « visité », a vite repris goût au luxe de se prélasser dans la douche. Le souci, c'est que le soir, tout le monde à hâte de se relaxer, aussi, c'est pour cette raison que Michael et Sara ont été « obligé » de se sacrifier pour que tout aille plus vite. Depuis leur arrivée, ils partagent donc la salle de bain. Personne ne leur a fait remarquer que cette solution n'active en rien les choses puisqu'ils passent encore plus de temps que nécessaire dans cette pièce. Néanmoins, ils sont en vacances et ils en auraient de toute façon rien à faire que les autres leur fasse des réflexions. Sara est donc dans la salle de bain et attend que Michael, qui est parti chercher une serviette, revienne. Elle a commencé à se dévêtir bien que son "homme" adore par-dessus tout s'en occuper lui-même. LJ, qui a remarqué que la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, pense, à tord, que la place est libre et pénètre dans la pièce. Ses yeux tombent immédiatement sur deux longues jambes impeccablement épilées, et il en déduit qu'elles n'appartiennent ni à son père, ni à son oncle. Cette déduction se confirme quand son regard remonte jusqu'au petit boxer en dentelle noire décoré de lacets de soie rouge sur les côtés. Bien qu'il sait en cet instant qu'il devrait déjà avoir tourné la tête, LJ décide de remonter un peu plus haut pour pouvoir admirer le soutien gorge qui va avec ce ravissant boxer. Il tombe donc sur une poitrine généreuse soutenue par un soutien gorge rembourré (alors qu'il n'y en aurait absolument pas besoin), qui, comme il l'avait soupçonné s'harmonise parfaitement avec le reste. Il sourit bêtement, quand il réalise que si la poitrine se trouve face à lui, le reste l'est également. Il voit donc Sara relever la tête et le regarder. Elle le considère sévèrement, mais ne se cache cependant pas.

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de refermer cette porte LJ ? »

Il n'en revient pas du ton calme et courtois qu'elle a employé alors qu'elle est quasi nue face à lui. Il comprend maintenant comment Sara a pu tenir le choc durant la cavale qu'elle a menée avec Michael : grâce à son sang froid. En revanche, il se demande comment Michael a pu tenir le choc face à des formes si généreuses. Et au moment où il pense à cela, alors qu'il n'a absolument pas bougé, une main se pose sur ses yeux et le tire vers l'arrière. LJ se retrouve face à son oncle, qui jette un coup d'œil par l'ouverture et constate ainsi l'étendue de ce que son neveu a vu. Il referme lentement la porte et se retourne vers LJ pour lui demander :

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ? »

LJ a envie de lui répondre que non, qu'il se débrouille très bien tout seul mais le regard que lui lance Michael l'en dissuade et puis il distingue nettement que son père et Véro sont en train de les observer.

« Je croyais que la salle de bain était libre. Laisse-t-il tomber innocemment.

_ Et il t'a fallu tant de temps pour t'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas ? » Remarque Michael.

LJ sourit devant les sarcasmes de son oncle. Il sait bien que celui-ci n'est pas réellement en colère.

« Elle aurait dû fermer la porte à clef. Suggère l'ado.

_ Elle m'attendait. »

Le sourire de LJ s'élargit un peu plus pour affirmer :

« J'ai vu ça, et je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous passez tout ce temps enfermés là-dedans. »

Lincoln sourit, heureux que son fils exprime exactement ce que lui pense. Et il est aussi heureux de ne pas être à la place de LJ quand celui-ci reçoit une tape à l'arrière du crâne et le menace :

« Si tu t'avises de reposer tes yeux sur MA petite amie, je te promets que tu perdras la vue.

**_ **Oh ce serait trop dommage oncle Mike, je ne pourrais plus voir ce genre de choses. » Dit LJ un peu trop rapidement puisqu'il reçoit de nouveau une tape sur la tête.

« C'est le but gros malin… » Lui assène son oncle

Il passe à côté de son neveu et pénètre dans la salle de bain, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers lui pour suggérer :

« Trouve-toi une copine LJ ! »

LJ sourit et répond :

« Je ne sais pas si après avoir vu ça (il pointe le doigt vers la salle de bain), je pourrai trouver une femme aussi… »

Il mime les formes de Sara. Michael pointe un doigt menaçant vers lui.

« Je te conseille d'oublier… »

Il baisse la voix pour que Sara n'entende pas.

« …et de commencer par un projet moins ambitieux. »

Il sourit à LJ et va pour fermer la porte quand la voix de Lincoln l'interrompt :

« On mange dans une demi-heure Michael. »

Michael regarde son frère puis tourne la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce pour admirer la tenue de Sara. C'est particulièrement sexy et il analyse mentalement si le degré d'excitation que ça a provoqué en lui pourra être comblé en une demi-heure. Il se tourne à nouveau vers Lincoln et sourit pour dire d'un ton peu convaincu.

« Ouais… »

Il ferme la porte sous le regard des trois autres. Lincoln hoche la tête de dépit et lève les yeux vers Véronica.

**« **Attends un peu avant de mettre la tartiflette au four… »

Véronica sourit et approuve en reposant le plat sur le plan de travail.

« Une partie de carte ça intéresse quelqu'un ? » Propose Lincoln.

LJ est toujours planté devant la salle de bain, le regard rêveur et se dit qu'une partie de carte pourrait peut-être l'aider à détourner son esprit de ce qu'il vient de voir.


	5. J4 Leçon de surf

J4 (Mercredi) : Leçon de surf

Michael et LJ n'arrêtant pas de répéter à quel point le snow board donne l'impression d'être libre, les autres, ont tenu à a vérifier par eux-mêmes. L'oncle et l'ado ont donc accepté de leur donner une leçon. Ils ont été loués des surfs, et se retrouvent en bas de la station pour la première leçon. Mais au moment de commencer, une question vient à l'esprit de tous : Où est Linc ? Ils regardent autour d'eux quand ils le voient enfin arrivés, tenant à la main, quelque chose qui n'a absolument pas l'air d'une planche de surf. Il leur sourit en leur montrant les patinettes qu'il a louées.

« Le gars m'a assuré qu'avec ça je ne m'emmêlerai plus les pieds. »

LJ le regarde incrédule et demande :

« Il ne t'a pas dit aussi que ça va beaucoup plus vite que les skis ? »

Il regarde son fils et fait un signe de la main.

« T'inquiète, je maîtrise. » Assure-t-il.

Sur ce, il se dirige jusqu'au télésiège et laisse les quatre autres à leur première leçon. LJ et Michael expliquent patiemment aux deux jeunes femmes les différences avec le ski et les bases nécessaires pour évoluer en surf. Leurs élèves, attentives, suivent leurs indications avec assiduité. Au moment de passer à la pratique, Michael prend soin de sa Sara tandis que LJ aide sa future belle-mère. Ils avancent ainsi deux par deux et semblent très concentrés quand une masse dévale la piste telle une boule de bowling. Visiblement, Lincoln a finalement réussi à s'empêtrer les pieds malgré la longueur réduite des patinettes. Les quatre autres membres de la famille le regardent un instant, figés par cette chute, hésitant entre se précipiter vers lui et éclater de rire. Finalement après quelques secondes d'attente, Lincoln relève la tête et met à découvert son visage plein de neige. C'est à cet instant précis que tout le monde éclate de rire. Quand LJ parvient à retrouver son sérieux, c'est pour se moquer de lui.

« Heureusement que tu maîtrises papa. »

Lincoln s'essuie le visage et regarde son fils.

« Ne te moques pas de ton vieux père toi ! »

Véronica vient vers lui et se met à genou face à lui.

« Mon pauvre bébé tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

LJ s'assoit à son tour à côté de son père.

« Oui tu ne t'es pas fait mal mon bébé ? » Répète-t-il avec une voix féminine.

Il a un sourire énorme sur le visage et ne cache même pas qu'il se moque ouvertement de son père. Lincoln s'en rend bien compte et c'est pour ça qu'il le frappe avec son bonnet. Il se retourne ensuite vers sa fiancée et lui demande comment se passe la leçon de surf avec LJ. Véronica assure qu'elle préfère finalement le ski. Il demande alors si du côté de Sara et Michael la leçon se passe bien. Et justement, au moment où il pose la question, Sara perd l'équilibre et tombe sur les fesses en entraînant avec elle son professeur. Ils éclatent tous les deux de rire avant que Michael ne lui demande si tout va bien. Elle se redresse légèrement pour pouvoir lui avouer qu'elle a très mal aux fesses et qu'il devra lui mettre de la crème quand ils seront tous les deux dans leur chambre.

« En faite, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de te donner des cours ? Pour avoir un massage gratuit… » Demande Michael à sa petite amie. Elle rit en hochant la tête avant de l'entraîner un peu plus en position allongée pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

LJ qui n'a rien loupé de cet instant, se retourne vers son père.

« Apparemment tout va bien, tant qu'ils peuvent être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il n'y a pas de soucis. »

Lincoln se tourne alors vers Véro et suggère :

« Peut-être que tu devrais me donner des cours aussi… »

Il lui fait un regard coquin et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser. LJ fronce les sourcils et fait une grimace de dégoût avant de se lever et d'affirmer qu'il aurait mieux fait de partir aux sports d'hiver seul.


	6. J5 Partie de Kems

J5 (Jeudi) : Partie de Kems 

Véronica, Sara, Michael et Lincoln sont attablés autour d'un jeu de carte quand LJ arrive. Il voit son père en train de distribuer les cartes et se place debout entre Michael et Véronica pour demander :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Tout le monde retourne ses cartes et regarde son jeu.

« Une partie de Kems. » Répond distraitement Lincoln.

LJ fronce les sourcils. Il ne se souvient plus vraiment des règles, mais il sait bien qu'il jouait à ce jeu quand il avait 10 ans.

«Ouah, il y a des lustres que je n'ai pas joué à ça. » Confie le jeune homme.

Michael est très concentré sur sa partie mais déclare tout de même :

« Tu ne sais plus ce qui est "fun" LJ. »

Son neveu le regarde. C'est vrai que quatre adultes en train de jouer une partie de Kems à 21 heures c'est vachement fun. Il ne leur en fait pourtant pas la remarque préférant demander :

« Tu as raison. Je peux jouer alors ?

_ Non… Dit Lincoln d'un ton sans appel.

_ Pourquoi ? » Demande son fils

Lincoln le regarde et sourit.

« Parce qu'on a un peu changé les règles du jeu.

**_ **C'est-à-dire ? » S'enquiert LJ.

Véronica se retourne pour le regarder et répondre :

« Ton père et ton oncle ont insisté pour que le perdant de chaque partie retire un vêtement. »

LJ éclate de rire et sort :

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux comme préliminaires ? »

Les quatre regards se tournent vers lui.

« File au lit LJ. Lui conseille son père.

_ A 21 heures ? Tu rêves ! Je veux jouer moi aussi. » Proteste-t-il.

Michael a repris sa concentration pour ne pas perdre mais arrive tout de même à demander :

**« **LJ tu te rappelles de ce qui arrivera si jamais tu revois Sara en petite tenue ? »

LJ sourit en repensant aux sous-vêtements qu'elle portait. Devant l'absence de réponse de son neveu, Michael relève la tête et voit qu'il a l'air rêveur. Il lui donne un petit coup de poing au niveau du ventre.

« Pense à autre chose ! »

LJ rigole légèrement puis insiste :

« Je ne la regarderai pas…

**_ **Ca vaut aussi pour ta future belle-mère. » L'informe Lincoln.

LJ murmure pour lui-même un « si tu savais » très éloquent. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il a vu Véronica en tenue très légère. Elle n'est pas pudique pour un sou et l'était encore moins quand il avait 8 ans et qu'il la regardait via le miroir de la salle de bain. Il réitère encore une fois sa demande de jouer et Michael lui oppose comme argument que ce jeu se joue de toute façon en nombre paire. LJ soupire et Véronica prend son ton le plus compatissant pour parler à son beau-fils :

« Laisse tomber LJ, tu vois bien que ton père et ton oncle ont peur de la comparaison…

**_ **Ou de devoir te payer le resto à toi aussi.… » Ajoute Sara avec complicité.

Elle lui sourit. En effet, les filles, elles, ont préférés mettre comme enjeu l'addition du restaurant qu'ils ont prévus le lendemain soir.

« On ne veut pas qu'il se sente diminuer face à des vrais hommes voilà tout. » Assure Lincoln.

LJ pousse un « poufff » qui traduit tout ce qu'il pense de cette affirmation. Il est lui aussi un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus formé et il ne se plaint d'ailleurs pas de son corps.

« Vous savez quoi ? Dit-il aux deux hommes, Quand j'aurai une copine, moi aussi j'organiserai des parties de Kems déshabilleur et je vous interdirai d'y participer ! »

Les quatre adultes éclatent de rire, puis Michael retrouve un semblant de sérieux pour taquiner son neveu :

« Trouves-en une déjà.

_ Oh ce n'est pas si facile que ça je te signale ! Lance son neveu.

_ C'est parce que tu n'ouvres pas assez les yeux, l'amour est partout. La preuve regarde Sara et moi…

**_ **Donc ça veut dire qu'il faut que je me fasse enfermer dans une prison pour trouver l'amour ? » Remarque LJ.

Sara sourit en entendant ça et lui conseille :

« Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton oncle comment organiser un faux braquage…

_ Ou à ton père comment se faire embarquer dans un complot gouvernemental. » Complète Véronica.

Les deux filles se regardent et sourient en se rappelant à quel point leur vie peut paraître semblable. Lincoln n'approuve néanmoins pas qu'elles lui donnent ce genre d'idée, même si, en réalité il refuse d'avouer, que son frère et lui sont les véritables mauvais exemples pour l'ado.

« Je te rappelle LJ que tu n'as pas de frère toi ! » Fait remarquer Lincoln.

Michael relève la tête vers son frère pour lui faire un sourire de remerciement pour son compliment.

« Oh, avec un peu de chance, j'aurai bientôt un cousin qui aura hérité de l'intelligence de son père. Avance LJ.

_ Ah pitié non, pas un autre génie dans la famille ! » S'exclame Lincoln un peu trop vite puisqu'il sent un coup de pied de représailles de la part de Michael. Il espère bien que ses enfants seront des génies.

« De toute façon, d'ici qu'il soit en âge de te sortir de là-bas, tu risques bien de passer quelques années à l'ombre. » Lui fait remarquer Sara.

LJ semble réfléchir : ce n'est pas faux, et il n'est pas sûr que ça vaille le coup même si c'est pour trouver l'amour. Lincoln lui confirme d'ailleurs cette théorie en affirmant que s'il se retrouve en tôle, le pire ne sera pas derrière les barreaux mais bel et bien au parloir quand il viendra lui botter les fesses devant tous les autres détenus. Sur ce tout le monde éclate de rire. Michael pose son jeu et fouille dans la poche de son jean pour retirer un billet qu'il tend à LJ en lui conseillant :

« Va plutôt draguer la serveuse du bar à côté. Elle est très jolie… »

Il reçoit un coup dans l'épaule et devine qu'il provient de sa douce petite amie, qui pour une fois a été un peu brute. Il se tourne vers elle et lui caresse le bras affectueusement en assurant qu'il l'a à peine regardée. LJ prend le billet et va pour partir lorsqu'il aperçoit le jeu de son oncle. Il fait un petit signe discret à Sara qui comprend alors que son compagnon est sur le point de gagner et lance un « contre Kems », faisant ainsi perdre l'équipe masculine. LJ sort en souriant, tandis que Michael retire son pull.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Michael et Lincoln sont en boxer, Véronica est en soutien gorge tandis que Sara a dignement conservé la totalité de ses vêtements, excepté son pull. Les deux frères observent leurs tenues respectives et, après un échange de regards, ils tombent d'accord pour limiter là les dégâts et annoncent qu'ils paieront le restaurant. Véronica et Sara lâchent leurs jeux et se tapent dans la main en signe de victoire, au moment même où LJ rentre. Il s'approche, regarde tour à tour les 4 joueurs et s'arrête particulièrement sur son père et son oncle avant d'éclater de rire. Les deux frères se sentent légèrement ridicules. Quand LJ parvient enfin à retrouver son calme, il regarde les deux filles pour demander :

« Ils ont perdus ? »

Elles se lèvent, récupèrent le peu de vêtements qu'elles ont dû enlever et regardent leurs hommes.

« Ils ont absolument tout perdu… Confirme Sara.

_ D'ailleurs LJ, ils t'invitent au resto demain. » Affirme à son tour Véronica.

Elles éclatent de rire et sortent de la pièce en lançant un « Bonne nuit les gars » particulièrement moqueur. LJ les regarde partir et éclate à nouveau de rire.

« Vous êtes trop nuls ! Lance-t-il à son père et son oncle, qui le regardent.

_ Oh, tu peux parler toi, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas fait mieux que nous ! » Affirme Michael.

L'ado se rapproche de la table et pose un papier au milieu de celle-ci, a peu près à égale distance entre son père et son oncle. Michael demande ce que c'est, et LJ annonce avec fierté que c'est le numéro d'Emilie, la jolie petite serveuse du bar d'à côté. Il éclate à nouveau de rire quand il voit la tête que font les deux frangins.

« Je crois que je ne m'en sors pas si mal. »

Il regarde encore une fois leur tenue et sort en riant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, il ajoute quelque chose à l'attention de son père et son oncle :

« Peur d'être diminué, tu parles… »

Lincoln et Michael se regardent un instant comme deux idiots, puis l'aîné lève sa bière.

« On vieillit Mike… »

Le cadet lève sa bière à son tour et frappe contre celle de son frère.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! »


	7. J6 Restaurant

J6 (Vendredi) : Restaurant

Ils pénètrent tous les cinq dans le restaurant traditionnel que Michael et Lincoln ont choisi pour inviter leur petite famille. C'est un endroit qui semble chaleureux et qui propose à la fois une nourriture délicieuse et une musique sympathique. Michael demande une table pour 5, et ils sont conduits jusqu'à un endroit un peu à l'écart. En bon gentleman qu'il est, Michael tire la chaise de sa douce et lui dépose au passage un baiser sur le front. Il s'assied à côté d'elle en posant son portefeuille sur la table. Véronica et Lincoln prennent place face à eux tandis que LJ s'assoit au bout de la table. Le restaurant est presque complet mais étonnamment assez silencieux pour pouvoir converser tranquillement. Le serveur arrive et demande s'ils souhaitent un apéritif. Ils se consultent du regard puis Michael demande leur meilleure bouteille de champagne. Sara et Véronica échangent un regard impressionné, mais Lincoln, qui lui est un peu moins admiratif, attend que le serveur se soit éloigné pour regarder son frère sévèrement.

« Eh doucement frangin, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être ingénieur en génie civile et d'avoir retrouver un boulot dans l'une des meilleures boîtes de Chicago en à peine deux mois. »

Michael lui sourit. Effectivement, il a eu une sacrée chance. Mais son frère n'a pourtant pas à se plaindre avec le demi million que l'Etat lui a gracieusement donné en dédommagement des ennuis occasionnés par son inculpation pour meurtre à tord. Il lui en fait d'ailleurs la remarque.

« Ouais mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça coûte un mariage toi ! » Lance-t-il.

Véronica sourit et lui répète :

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait se passer de la calèche et du lâché de colombes…

_ Non, je veux tout ça moi… »

Il prend la main de sa fiancée et la baise en ajoutant :

« Rien n'est trop beau pour ma princesse. »

Véronica lui caresse la joue et ils se mettent à discuter de l'avancée des préparatifs du fameux mariage. Véronica se plaint auprès de Sara de la lenteur de la couturière tandis que Lincoln évoque avec son frère son envie d'aller aux Bahamas pour leur voyage de noces. Au bout de quelques minutes, le serveur leur apporte le champagne en leur tendant le menu pour la suite. Michael fait sauter le bouchon sous les regards étonnés des autres clients du restaurant qui n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des personnes boire du champagne dans un endroit aussi modeste. Il sert tout le monde puis repose la bouteille et lève son verre, imité par les quatre autres et prend la parole :

« Je porte un toast à ces merveilleuses vacances qui, malheureusement, se terminent trop vite. Et également à la future union de mon frère et de sa magnifique fiancée. »

Lincoln prend la main de Véronica et ils se sourient. Les verres se percutent les uns contre les autres dans un bruit délicieux et tout le monde boit. La discussion s'anime alors autour d'un éventuel mariage entre Sara et Michael mais ceux-ci assurent vouloir prendre leur temps. Ils n'ont goûté aux joies d'une vie à deux que depuis six mois après tout. Qui plus est, Michael n'a même pas encore tout a fait divorcé de sa précédente épouse, Nika, qui tarde, probablement volontairement d'après Sara, à renvoyer les papiers qui la proclameront officiellement Ex Mme Scofield.

Alors qu'ils regardent la carte, Lincoln met au défi son fils de faire avec lui un concours pour déterminer lequel a le plus gros appétit des deux.

« Je t'en prie LJ dit non, sinon ton père va encore être malade. » Le supplie Véronica.

Lincoln se retourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne me crois pas capable de manger la moitié d'une tome à moi tout seul ? »

Sara, en bon médecin, et surtout en amie et future demoiselle d'honneur qu'elle est, intervient pour soutenir Véronica :

« C'est très mauvais de manger tant de fromage fondu Lincoln. Une étude a récemment montré qu'à partir d'un certain âge, l'Homme devrait cesser de manger des produits laitiers. »

Lincoln la regarde en remarquant :

« Si on écoutait toutes leurs études, on ne mangerait plus ! »

Sara sourit, et se penche vers le menu. Elle discute avec Michael de son envie de manger une fondue savoyarde, typiquement française, tandis que Lincoln tente toujours de convaincre son fils de faire ce concours avec lui. Lorsque le serveur revient quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde semble s'être décidé. Fondue savoyarde pour le couple Tancredi / Scofield, raclette pour le père et le fils, qui s'est finalement laissé séduire, et tartiflette pour maître Donovan.

A la fin du repas, Lincoln à l'impression qu'il va exploser tellement il a mangé. La demie tome y ait bel et bien passé, mais il ne l'a, heureusement, pas mangé seul. Son fils et lui n'ont donc pas pu se départager mais le père assure pourtant qu'il a avalé plus de fromage fondu que LJ.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir…Concède l'ado, en tout cas, à moi il me reste suffisamment de place pour le dessert. »

Lincoln bombe le torse et affirme avec fierté :

« A moi aussi il me reste de la place… enfin si on me laisse un peu de temps pour digérer. »

Véronica sourit en entendant les premières notes d'une de ses chansons préférées.

« Tu sais ce qui est parfait pour digérer mon chéri ? » Demande-t-elle à son fiancé qui la regarde avec un sourire en coin.

« Ca ne se fait pas en publique Véro… » Souffle-t-il avec espièglerie.

Elle baisse les épaules, signe que ce n'est pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait.

« Non, danser un slow avec ta fiancée, idiot. » Lui répond-elle

Il se redresse pour affirmer :

« Pas question. »

Il a toujours eu horreur de danser parce qu'il se donne l'impression d'être un empoté et ça Véronica le sait très bien. Michael aussi d'ailleurs, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

« Comment tu feras à ton mariage ? »

Lincoln s'avachit dans son fauteuil.

« Personne n'a dit qu'il fallait danser à son mariage. »

Véronica le regarde avec une mine de chien battu.

« Et la tradition qui veut que les mariés ouvrent la première danse ?

_ On n'est pas obliger de suivre toutes ces traditions. Affirme-t-il.

_ Mais moi j'ai envie de la suivre. » Lui répond sa fiancée.

Il la regarde puis regarde Michael et dit :

« Tu n'auras qu'à danser avec mon témoin. Je vous donne l'autorisation. »

Michael sourit. Le témoin en question c'est lui, et bien qu'il adore Véronica, il préférerait réserver cette danse à la jolie demoiselle d'honneur. Véronica le comprend parfaitement d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle aussi a envie de donner la première danse de sa vie de femme mariée à son époux.

« Dans ce cas si c'est avec lui que je danse à mon mariage, c'est lui que j'épouserai ! » Décrète-t-elle.

Michael et Sara se redressent, pas certains d'avoir bien entendu. Lincoln sourit, ne prenant absolument pas la menace au sérieux.

« Euh si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients Véro, j'aimerais autant que se soit moi qui devienne Mme Scofield. » Souffle Sara.

Michael sourit en caressant la cuisse de sa dulcinée. L'entendre s'appeler ainsi lui plait assez, et il faut dire que Sara Scofield sonne beaucoup mieux à ses oreilles que Nika Scofield. Il préfère de toute façon ne pas tenir compte de cette union et se dire qu'il n'a jamais été marié. Et dans un sens c'est un peu le cas puisque c'était un pacte plus qu'un mariage. Véronica regarde sa "belle-sœur" en souriant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore Michael, mais pas au point de l'épouser. »

Lincoln émet un « hum » qui traduit toute sa pensée quant aux menaces en l'air que lance sa compagne. Mais, alors qu'il est persuadé que sa belle n'ira pas voir ailleurs, un homme s'approche de la table et l'invite à danser. Lincoln se redresse soudainement, ce que Véro ne manque pas de remarquer. Ca et l'air jaloux qu'il arbore. Elle va pour accepter l'invitation quand Lincoln se lève pour faire face au type.

« Ca tombe mal, elle allait justement m'accompagner sur la piste de danse. »

L'homme hausse les épaules et s'en va un peu plus loin. Véronica se lève et lui fait remarquer :

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas danser ?

_ J'ai changé d'avis ! »

Michael et Sara éclatent de rire tandis que Lincoln entraîne Véronica sur la piste de danse et qu'il l'enlace au plus grand plaisir de la future Mme Burrows qui se dit qu'elle n'aura finalement aucun mal à le convaincre d'ouvrir la danse avec elle dans six mois.

A table, LJ regarde son père danser avec Véronica avant de se tourner vers Michael et Sara qui, visiblement ont encore oubliés qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Michael est en effet en train de chuchoter à l'oreille de sa compagne, et d'après les petits rires de la jeune femme et ses quelques « Michael ! » poussés par-ci par-là, LJ devine qu'il ne lui parle pas de la météo. Il pousse un soupire pour leur faire comprendre qu'il est là. Cela semble fonctionner puisque Michael le regarde en lui demandant ce qu'il a.

« J'ai l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse… » Répond LJ.

Michael sourit avant de fixer la porte d'entrée qui vient de s'ouvrir. Il se penche légèrement vers son neveu pour lui confier :

« Peut-être plus pour très longtemps… »

LJ se retourne pour voir ce que son oncle regarde et réagit aussitôt en se retournant vivement et en se cachant le visage.

« Oh non pas elle ! »

Michael fronce les sourcils puis regarde Sara pour voir si elle est aussi larguée que lui quant à la réaction de l'ado. Emilie, la petite serveuse du bar d'à côté, que LJ s'est vanté d'avoir draguée, vient d'entrer dans le restaurant.

« Je croyais qu'elle t'avait filé son numéro. » Demande Michael

LJ regarde furtivement par-dessus son épaule et constate que la jeune fille est toujours à portée de vue, en train de saluer les clients d'une table un peu plus loin. Il se retourne vers son oncle et sa future tante.

« C'est le cas, mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

_ Pourquoi ? Demande Sara.

_ Elle est trop bizarre comme fille… et puis elle a un accent horrible. »

Michael et Sara se regardent en souriant. Et la jeune femme demande des précisions :

« C'est-à-dire ?

_ Ben elle roule les « r » et on a l'impression qu'elle a un cheveu sur la langue quand elle prononce les « th ». »

Sara hoche la tête d'un air contrit.

« C'est normal. Pour les francophones, ce n'est pas évident de parler Anglais. Et l'inverse est aussi vrai d'ailleurs… ce sont deux langues tellement différentes. » Lui explique-t-elle.

LJ jette un nouveau coup d'œil.

« Ouais ben justement, on a absolument pas la même langue, alors je ne vois pas comment communiquer avec elle. »

Michael sourit devant la naïveté de son neveu.

« Oh il y a des tas de façons de communiquer avec les filles LJ… La langue est d'ailleurs un excellent moyen. » Ajoute-t-il d'un air entendu.

LJ comprend de quelle langue il parle et reprend :

« Ben parlons-en, elle embrasse comme un manche ! Cette façon qu'ont les Européens d'aller jusqu'au fond de la gorge, c'est écœurant ! »

Michael et Sara éclatent de rire, tandis que LJ se cache un peu plus en priant pour qu'elle ne le voie pas.

« Pourquoi tu as demandé son numéro alors ? Demande pertinemment Sara.

_ Pour prouver à mon père et mon oncle que j'avais réussi à la draguer. »

Véronica et Lincoln reviennent à cet instant de leur danse langoureuse et s'assoient.

« De quoi vous parliez ? » Demande Lincoln.

LJ répond précipitamment qu'ils ne parlent de rien. Il ne veut pas que son père sache que la fille qu'il a draguée est là, car avec sa discrétion naturelle, il est sûr qu'il va lui mettre la honte. Seulement Lincoln est aussi curieux que discret et insiste pour en savoir plus. Michael et Sara rient doucement, refusant de dénoncer le jeune homme. Lincoln persiste tellement qu'il finit par attirer l'attention de la jeune Suisse qui s'écrie avec son horrible accent français :

« LJ ! »

LJ prend sa tête dans ses mains.

« Oh merde ! » Souffle-t-il pour lui-même.

Michael et Sara se retournent pour rire du sort du pauvre LJ, tandis que Lincoln semble ne plus rien comprendre. LJ relève la tête vers la jeune fille et prend un sourire faussement enjoué.

« Emilie ! »

Il se lève et pose la main un peu fort sur l'épaule de son père, tout en y enfonçant ses doigts.

« Merci papa ! »

Il s'éloigne pour aller voir la serveuse et Lincoln qui semble toujours dans le brouillard s'adresse à la tablée.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Michael et Sara sont repris d'un fou rire, sous le regard ébahit de Lincoln.

Décidément la semaine sans le père et le fils aurait été vraiment terne.


	8. J7 Départ

J7 (Samedi) : Départ

« LJ dépêche-toi l'avion ne va pas nous attendre ! » Rappelle Lincoln au jeune homme.

Il frappe un coup à la porte de la salle de bain pour déloger son fils qui y est enfermé depuis une bonne demi-heure. LJ ouvre la porte, une brosse à dent à la main, quelques traces de dentifrices sur les lèvres.

« Il faut absolument que j'enlève la sensation de cette horrible langue dans ma bouche. »

Lincoln sourit à son fils. Emilie a tenu à donner un baiser d'adieux à LJ la veille et elle y a visiblement été de bon cœur. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle LJ a dû se brosser les dents 5 ou 6 fois depuis la veille. Il se demande encore comment une si jolie fille peut avoir une telle haleine, et un tel taux de stupidité mais ça c'est autre chose. Il referme la porte au nez de son père tandis que Michael passe à côté de lui avec sa valise pour lui confier :

« Il ne dira pas toujours ça. »

Lincoln hoche la tête de dépit.

« Je sais, malheureusement. »

Michael donne une tape de soutien sur l'épaule de son frère et sort. Il charge sa valise dans le coffre du taxi et s'éloigne un peu pour regarder la montagne. Il est plongé dans ses pensées quand il sent des bras enserrer sa taille. Il sourit et caresse les "intrus". Sara pose le menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Tu penses à quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

_ A cette semaine. »

Elle l'écoute en silence, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée. C'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent tous les deux. Les semaines qui ont suivi Sona ont été si éprouvantes pour Michael que Sara a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour qu'il accepte de lui livrer ces images horribles qu'il a ramenées de son séjour en enfer.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait du bien. J'avais vraiment besoin de ses retrouvailles avec ceux que j'aime. » Lui avoue-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Ce n'est pas parce que les vacances sont finies que tu vas nous perdre Michael. »

Il sourit. Encore une fois, elle a deviné exactement ce qui le tracassait réellement. Il s'émerveille chaque jour de voir à quel point elle le comprend. Il aimerait croire qu'il arrive à la cerner aussi bien mais il doit admettre que le travail de reconstruction qui s'accomplit à l'intérieur de lui a quelque peu faussé ses facultés à voir au-delà des apparences. Il sait néanmoins, que tout ça ne va pas durer et qu'il pourra bientôt l'aider à affronter ses démons à elle. Il se retourne et la sert dans ses bras. C'est là qu'il se sent le plus en sécurité, et bien sûre, elle le sait parfaitement.

Lincoln et Véronica sortent à leur tour et chargent leurs valises dans le coffre du deuxième taxi. Lincoln se retourne vers le chalet et râle après LJ qui n'est toujours pas sorti de cette foutue salle de bain.

« Il est vraiment pire qu'une nana, parfois je me demande si c'est bien mon fils. »

Il regarde son frère et sa fiancée pour ajouter :

« Honnêtement, vous lui avez fait quoi pendant que j'étais en tôle ? »

Michael et Véronica se regardent puis sourient.

« On lui a appris la sensibilité pour qu'il se comporte bien avec les filles. Répond Véro.

_ Tu parles d'un résultat, le voilà dégoûté par les french kisses et passant plus de temps à se pomponner que vous trois réunis ! » S'insurge Lincoln/

Véronica lui caresse la joue.

« Mais au moins pendant qu'il se pomponne il ne fait pas de bêtises. » Lui fait-elle remarquer.

Lincoln hoche la tête, peu convaincu, lorsque LJ arrive enfin avec sa valise il lui dit :

« Et bien enfin, on a bien failli congeler sur place. »

LJ bougonne tout en mettant sa valise dans le coffre. Les quatre adultes se retournent et se retrouvent face à la montagne derrière laquelle le soleil apparaît lentement. Le silence se fait tout naturellement comme si chacun avait senti à quel point cet instant était magique. Les yeux de tout le monde s'illuminent d'une lueur d'apaisement et tous semblent pris dans leurs pensées. Des pensées qui trahissent à quel point chacun avait espéré sans trop y croire que tout se terminerait ainsi. LJ, qui préfère se dire que tout ça n'est que le début d'une nouvelle vie, brise le silence en rappelant, d'une voix grave, ressemblant par si méprendre à celle de son père que « l'avion ne va pas nous attendre ». Tout le monde réagit alors à cette vérité et grimpe dans la voiture direction l'aéroport afin de s'envoler vers Chicago, la tête pleine de merveilleux souvenirs car c'est exactement l'idée qu'ils s'étaient faits des vacances en famille.

FIN

Le 28/02/08


End file.
